garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Coriander Hayes
Vitals ---- *'Name': Coriander Hayes ~Moonchild~ *'Other Names': Cori,~Curiosity-Saved-the-Cat~ (Deedname), ~Curiosity-Saves~, ~Curiosity~, ~Tenderfoot~ (cubname from Kenneth), ~Cries-Wolf~ (nickname from Yi) *'Gender': Female *'Breed': Homid *'Auspice': Theurge *'Tribe': Children of Gaia *'Rank': Rank 1 (Cliath) *'Date of Birth': June 8, 1991 *'Packs': Masquerade *'Positions': Heart of the Goddess, Groundskeeper Misc: *'Creation Date': Tue May 22 22:52:27 2007 *'Creation Rank': Cub *'Departure Date': Wed July 29 2009 - Died Notes ---- Cori grew up in the wilderness of Washington State, in an artist commune with hippies and vagrants. Being raised by the commune as a whole, she picked up a few quirks. She is addicted to marijuana, despite her young age. She prefers pacifistic solutions. Her oddest quirk, though is that she is a vegetarian. Even now, she maintains that lifestyle, as she generally gifts anything she's hunted (on the rare occasion) to the Guardians. *'Play List': ** Affirmation - Savage Garden ** When I'm Up - Great Big Sea ** Hush - Bon Jovi ** White Rabbit - Jefferson Airplane *'Logs': http://gmush-cori.livejournal.com/ *'Poster-Boy': Elizabeth Harnois (Or, Poster-Girl in this case) Friends and Acquaintances ---- * Stacey Kynds * Kenneth Kingston * Melodie Rodriguez * Jacob Seth * Lefty * Dominic Garcia * Yi-Ling Song * August Kvintos * Quentin Michaels * Jonas Calloway Gifts and Rites ---- Gifts: Persuasion, Mother's Touch, Spirit Speech, Sense Wyrm, Water Conning Recent Happenings ---- She came to the Hidden Walk as a lost Cub in June of 2007, she was claimed by Stacey for the Children Of Gaia. Kenneth was there, too, and even gave her her cub name 'Tenderfoot'. She learned from that pair, mostly, as well as other members of her tribe, even spending a few months in Western Eye during her cubhood. She rited in May of 2008 and dove right into her role as Theurge of the Children of Gaia. In July of 2008, she and her pair of former teachers, as well as Melodie of the Black Furies, formed Pack Masquerade under Fantasia, a Chimera totem spirit. In the Fall of 2008, she helped trained Jonas, a Child of Gaia Theurge Cub, and saw him through to his Rite of Passage. Stacey served as Claw in the battle at Mount Spokane (early December 2008), and the pack fought on both fronts of the battle, realm and umbra. It was during this battle that Cori earned her first battlescar, a pair of hand-shaped burns on her upper arms. Shortly there after, in late December 2008, she was seeking a cure for a sickness that had taken one of the Coggie cubs, and brought him into the Caern. It was found out that her was (very minimally) Wyrm Tainted and she was judged by packmate Kenneth to the Rite Of Ostracism for two weeks, during which she had to hunt and kill creatures of the Wyrm on her own, before they could threaten the bawn. She also went through a nasty bout of withdrawal during this time, since it was part of the terms that she couldn't partake of any 'substances'. (Also, she brought home a Wyrmy turtle, who she named Fang and made Kenneth cleanse... and the turtle actually survived. <3 Fang.) In February, she assisted Kenneth in guiding his new cub, Amaya, through her First Change and will be serving as her auspice teacher during cubhood. Also in this month, several sept members observed Strange and Erratic behavior from the young Theurge. It was later found out that she had been Wyld Tainted since sometime in late December-early January. Jacob was the first to suspect, but her Pack soon joined him in his efforts to restore her balance. Rite of Cleansing was performed on Masquerade territory in mid-March. March 2009, Cori participated in the Rite Of Reawakening as led by Norman ~Icetrap~. She didn't end up having to owe the spirits anything out of the ordinary as some others did, but she did support Devlin's offer to thank the spirits at each meal (and she will lose her ability to tap into her packlink if he fails to do so). At the April Moot, Cori challenged Reggie for the position of Groundskeeper. While busy making waves with her new position and generally trying to care for the bawn in the realm and umbra, she went to rescue a Panther spirit with Jason and Isabel in late July 2009. The pair of Theurges did not survive. Category:CliathCategory:HomidCategory:Children of GaiaCategory:TheurgeCategory:Past PCsCategory:Dead